Entre Silencios
by ailoviu
Summary: Porque los guionistas nos privaron de esta conversación cuando terminó el episodio de la quinta temporada Tail Spin y porque es imposible no amar a esta pareja.


**Disclaimer:** Bueno pues para que deciros que estos personajes no son míos si no de la CBS y que la única intención que tengo es de entretener sin animo de lucro.

**Tipo:** Shipper, para no variar.

**Edad:** Para todos los públicos.

**Notas**: Esta es la escena final, mi escena final del episodio **5x12 Tail Spin**. Porque los guionistas se quedaron cortos cuando escribieron este episodio, nos privaron a las shippers J/S de una escena que podía haber sido memorable. Contiene algún que otro spoiler de esta quinta temporada (os lo aviso)

Aquí va mi visión

**Entre Silencios **

**by love **

El sonido de la silla deslizándose por al suelo de mármol de la oficina, lo devolvió de su ensoñación. No necesitó levantar el rostro para saber que la persona que se había sentado delante de él era Sam.

Jack tomó aire, y la miró a los ojos, sin levantar la cabeza. Ella no dijo nada, tan sólo se quedó mirándole detenidamente, con los brazos cruzados, esperando a que él decidiera hablar, tal y como lo había hecho la noche anterior en la sala de descanso de las oficinas del FBI.

Ambos se quedaron callados, mirándose, tratando de leer en los ojos del otro. Jack, tomó la iniciativa, cómo ya lo había hecho la vez anterior, tomó aire y comenzó a hablar:

-Ella se fue…-las palabras de Jack apenas si eran audibles, como un ligero susurro. Samantha se removió en su asiento, tratando de entender lo que Jack quería decirle- Ella se fue…., la misma noche que…-dijo, esta vez un poco más alto- La noche que le provocaron el aborto-concluyó al fin, dejando escapar un suspiro- De eso hace ya una semana. Jack miró a la joven de manera furtiva y ella se quedó en silencio uno segundos, contemplando su rostro cansado.

Todo el tema de Anne le había hecho revivir sentimientos que creía ya olvidados y si aun le costaba asimilar que Jack hubiera sido capaz de rehacer su vida de aquella manera, más aún le costaba ver cómo era capaz de confiarse a ella sin condiciones.

-Lo siento, dijo finalmente la joven. Trataba de imaginarse cómo debía sentirse su jefe, tras haber perdido a su novia y a su futuro hijo en el mismo día.

Jack agachó mirada y comenzó a juguetear con un bolígrafo entre sus dedos. Samantha deslizó sus manos sobre la mesa y las dejó caer sobre las de Jack. El agente se quedó inmóvil. El bolígrafo se precipitó contra la mesa. Samantha estrechó ligeramente sus manos contra las de él, mientras Jack la miraba a los ojos, ella repetía despacio:

-Lo siento. Sam continuó sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos - Lo siento mucho Jack. La joven agente comenzó a hablar con voz pausada y serena- Todo esto… No es culpa tuya

Jack la miró sorprendido.

La joven lo conocía más de lo que él se imaginaba, había estado observándolo con detenimiento los últimos días, viendo cómo la apatía y el abatimiento hacían mella en su carácter. Sabía, sin lugar a dudas, se culpaba por todo aquello.

Era parte de Jack Malone, aguantar cómo si del mismísimo Atlas se tratara, todo el peso de sus actos sobre sus hombros, pero por primera vez en esos días, Jack se sintió aliviado. Cómo si aquella pesada carga que había soportado en silencio durante la última semana se hiciera de repente más ligera. Jack asintió con la cabeza, mientras apretaba sus manos, y sentía el calor de sus dedos.

-Gracias-dijo sin más, y una vaga sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Jack, Samantha no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por ello.

En aquel momento, la joven se dio cuenta de que aún estrechaba, entre sus manos, las de su jefe. Sin querer, sus ojos se quedaron mirando, lo que en el pasado fue algo natural. Jack observó el gesto de confusión de la joven y se dio cuenta del detalle. Se miraron. Sin darse cuenta, habían hecho que la situación se volviera incómoda y violenta. Finalmente acabaron, por separar las manos casi a la vez.

-Esto…, comenzó a decir Samantha, será mejor… que vuelva, que vuelva al trabajo-dijo la joven titubeando. El corazón le latía con fuerza, era cómo si se hubiera alojado en su garganta, impidiéndole articular palabra.

-Si…-contestó Jack de forma precipitada. Quiero decir…, hay que escribir el informe del caso, decía llevándose la mano derecha a la frente, y hablar con la…

- Con la policía, dijo Sam finalizando la frase, y sonriendo algo nerviosa.

-Si, respondió Jack mientras asentía. Sam movió la silla hacia atrás dispuesta a levantarse cuando Jack interrumpió sus movimientos. Sam…

-¿Si? respondió la joven con expectación mientras se llevaba un mechón de rubio cabello detrás de las orejas. Jack movió la cabeza, dubitativo.

-…Gracias… por todo.

-De nada. Samantha sonrió, se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta cuando Jack volvió a decirle:

-Avísame cuando hayas terminado con tu parte del informe.

-De acuerdo, dijo ésta ya desde la puerta. Se giró y antes de marcharse dijo dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas-Hasta ahora.

Jack se sorprendió volviendo a sonreir por segunda vez, en tan corto periodo de tiempo. Sin lugar a dudas, Sam era la única capaz de conseguir aquel milagro. Al fin y al cabo si en aquel mundo de locos había una persona en la que tuviera que confiar ciegamente, seria en ella: Samantha Spade.

**----FIN---**


End file.
